Kuroguro Shitsubou
Kuroguro Shitsubou 'is an unofficial derived character of kokone from Internet Co., Ltd. who is introduced by リンカー (Rinka) since May 3, 2017. Concept Etymology Her name came from "''kuro" "黒" (lit. "black"), added with more phrases like "々''" to "黒''々" '(lit "deep black") become and "失望" (lit. "despair") to become "'黒''々''失望'" ''("deep black in despair"). Appearance She is seen as a "punk", specifically her highlighted/ dyed hair in violet and the way she dresses up (clothing style/ attire). She has a type of kuudere. She often wears a punkish-styled leather jacket (brown) and criss-cross undershirt (chestwear), with skinny jeans and a pair of maroon sneakers. Her pair of headphones were unique, based-off from a skullish/ rock design style. She also wears piercings on her face (nose bridge). Design Her design was somewhat based-off from punkish fashion references with a bit of visual kei. According to Rinka, she was supposed to be a steampunk but because of attempt failures, she changed her mind, describing her design as a classic rockstar. Backstory She was being adopted by the merchant, who owns a company. She might have a "dark-side" since childhood, where she prefers to stay indoors than playing with friends, listens to rock music and talks to her imaginary friends. She had also the drumset and guitar set where she learned how to play them (self-taught). Her life was miserable and risky. Her real parents are nowhere to be found (no parents at all). She grew up lazy, punkish and dark-minded. She even slacks-off. Kuroguro has close friends, majority of them are men, this is where she idolizes Luki for his looks. Then suddenly, she falls in love to a geek girl, who doesn't seem to be aware of romance. Although she is oblivious, she accepts it as the "true feeling" for another person. She hates KAITO for some reasons. Then she later realizes that she was "shallow-minded" after she made a situation worst (where the girls mistreated her by calling her "deliquent" and hurting her). She has nothing to do with it but to take this as her challenge. She had been moved on with that by disliking what life is and being a kuudere all the time. Personality and Traits She is considered as kuudere and introvert at times. But, she also possesses some personalities of ill-mannered, short-tempered and anti-social. She can be only kind when it comes to people who are close to her. She is willing to be open in expressing her feelings through open forum communication. Catchphrases "bruh!" "life sucks!" "duh!" Voice Configuration No voice configuration due to lack of information. Notable Media There is currently no media for this character. Additional Info Relations *kokone (original character) *KAITO (enemy) *Mangotane Piko (mascot) *Megurine Luki (idol) Trivia * Kokone is the first VOCALOID to be created an unofficial derivative character by リンカー. * According to Rinka (リンカー), she was supposed to be a steampunk but because of failure, she is considered as a plain punk in style. * She likes to befriended to people who has same-shared interest as hers. * KAITO is her mortal enemy. * She likes vandilism. * She likes ladies with eyeglasses. * Music box makes her bad temper calm. * She likes to be popular (wannabe/ boastful) like most of the LOIDs. * Although it is unofficial, Kuroguro and kokone can be like sisters or friendly-like. Their relationship can be depending on the fan. Appearances Main Wiki Page Vocaloid Amino (wiki entry) Artworks pixiv (concept art) pixiv (icon) pixiv (official art remade) pixiv (dynamic pose) Media featuring Kuroguro Shitsubou There are no featured works here. External Links This is currently unavailable. Gallery Note: ''This gallery is for official use/ purposes only. Do not submit fanarts here, thank you!'' Kuroguro Shitsubou.png|official artwork by リンカー|link=https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=65648898 Concept art.jpg|official concept art by リンカー|link=https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=65648275 icon.jpg|official icon by リンカー|link=https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=65648427 Kuro and Kaito.jpg|with KAITO as her enemy Kuro portrait.jpg|Kuro's first portrait art Kuro.jpg|with her guitar Kuro sketched.jpg|kuudere Kuro kuroguro_dynamic_pose3.png|Kuroguro in dynamic pose Terms of Use ●'Must use for R-18?' Permission required. ●'Making sub-derivevatives allowed?' Permission required. Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Kokone Category:Fanloid Category:Kuudere Category:Voiceless Category:Female